Los dias de Mo y Midori
by Midorinn5
Summary: Mo x Fem!Original Character. Mo Guan Shan descubre que lo que sentía por He Tian aunque atracción no era lo que el necesitaba. Al conocer a Midori empieza a sentir algo nuevo: mas fuerte y diferente de lo que alguna vez sintió por el pelinegro. Drama, Angst, amor y mafia


**_Solo fue una idea que me ocurrió porque amo este manhua y a esos 4._ **

**Un día: Encuentro Inesperado.**

El día de Mo Guan Shan empezó como cualquier otro. Se levanto, lavo sus dientes, tomo una corta ducha, desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

Al llegar, vio desde lejos a sus amigos en el pasillo principal haciendo tonterías y hablando como siempre. Jian Yi, Zhang Zhen Xi y el más molesto de todos (o eso creía el), He Tian.

El pelinegro volteo de medio lado mientras se reía de algo contado por Jian Yi y vio a Mo y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-Hey! ¡Pequeño Mo, buenos días! Llegaste temprano hoy, ¿eh? - cerrando los ojos He Tian puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de nuestro protagonista, cuando este paso a lado de ellos.

\- Yo siempre llego temprano, bastardo- espeto el pelirrojo. – Y quítate- Dijo Mo, al tiempo que intentaban zafarse del siempre fuerte agarre de He Tian.

\- Frio como siempre. – La sonrisa de He Tian siguió intacta.

-Oye, pelirrojo les estaba mostrando este nuevo juego que...- Empezó Jian Yi con entusiasmo.

La frase se interrumpió cuando una chica de mediana estatura y tez pálida paso corriendo a lado de ellos, chocando con el brazo izquierdo de Mo.

-L-Lo siento! - Jadeo una disculpa la chica que solo giro un poco su rostro sin dejar de continuar su camino y los ojos de Mo y los de ella se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo fueron unos segundos y después Mo Guan Shan vio su rubia cabellera desaparecer.

Zhang Zheng Xi noto el breve intercambio de miradas, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Porque tendrá tanta prisa esa chica si aún es temprano? - Pregunto el peliblanco extrañado.

\- Ni idea- Contesto Mo.

* * *

Sonó la campana de la hora del almuerzo y Mo Guan Shan caminaba a la máquina expendedora y ahí se encontró con esa chica otra vez. Golpeaba el costado con su mano, pero no era muy fuerte, otro brazo se acerco y con simple golpe al cristal cayo la bebida atorada que había pedido la rubia chica.

-Toma- Mo le extendió la lata a la ojiverde con una expresión neutral.

La rubia chica se sorprendió al ver que quien la ayudó había sido el chico pelirrojo con el que prácticamente se estrelló en la mañana. Ella sabía que ese pelirrojo no era un chico cualquiera puesto que siempre estaba con sus amigos, Jian Yi, He Tian y Zhang Zheng Xi, quienes también llamaban mucho la atención y se metían en todo tipo de problemas.

-G-Gracias, senpai. – La rubia acepto la bebida con manos un poco temblorosas.

¿Senpai? Nadie le había dicho así quizá porque siempre tenia una cara de pocos amigos. Y aunque raro le agrado de cierta forma que ella lo llamara así.

-Lamento de nuevo lo de la mañana, senpai. Tenia mucha prisa y no me fije por donde ib... –

-Mo Guan Shan- La interrumpió nuestro protagonista.

\- Huh? - Se desconcertó la ojiverde- Senpai, yo...

-No me digas así, es problemático – La corto de nuevo pero esta vez con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- Solo dime Mo o Guan Shan, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia también se sonrojo.

-De acuerdo… Me llamo Midori Uzumaki, Sen… ¡Ah! Perdón, Guan Shan. - Se corrigió con rapidez. – Mucho gusto, por favor cuida de mi- Y acto seguido la ojiverde extendió su mano libre para estrecharla con la de él.

Mo Guan Shan extrañado pensó que toda su introducción había sido innecesaria sin embargo también le pareció linda tanto su larga presentación como ella misma. Pero no quiso admitir lo último.

Estrecho también su mano mientras se rascaba la nuca con la otra.

-Uzumaki… ¿Eres de Japón, no es así?

-Si, nos mudamos aquí cuando tenía 12. Por los negocios de mi padre.

\- Ya veo. - Mo recordó al suyo y bajo la mirada.

Notando el cambio de humor del pelirrojo, Midori cambio el tema.

\- ¿Tienes sed? Toma, puedes tener mi bebida.

Mo Guan Shan se sorprendió y se la dio de regreso. -No, es tuya y además no soy fan del café. -

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Entonces un jugo está bien? - La rubia comenzó a buscar el botón del jugo, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Déjalo así.

\- Pero…- La ojiverde sintió un leve dolor en su pecho al ver esa expresión. -Yo solo quiero…

Vio el reloj de la pared de reojo y se sorprendió. - ¡Ah! debo irme. Mis amigas están esperándome.

\- ¡Nos vemos después Guan Shan-kun! - Y Midori salió corriendo otra vez.

\- ¿Porque tiene que correr para todo? – Sonriendo de medio lado, Mo Guan Shan se dio la media vuelta.

Era viernes y al fin se había acabado la escuela. Mientras cruzaba el jardín principal Mo Guan Shan fue interceptado por sus amigos.

-Pelirrojo! Vayamos hoy a cenar a tu casa- Jian Yi sonrió.

-Ni loco. Además, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas. - Mo se fue sin decir más.

* * *

Mo Guan Shan se encontraba en la plaza de siempre merodeando la sección de ropa de hombres.

 _Maldición, pensé que me quedaría bien esta camiseta y no fue así y encima debo regresarla porque no hay otra de mi talla. Por lo menos me regresaran el dinero._ Pensó, Mo Guan Shan.

Una vez le devolvieron su dinero salió de la tienda y sintió un viento gélido recorrerle la espalda, era otoño después de todo.

 _Se puso muy frio, por suerte mi casa esta cerca de aquí._ Dio un paso hacia su derecha y unos tipos llamaron su atención. Al mirar con detenimiento vio que estaban tratando de coquetear con una chica.

-Siempre hay alguien así, eh. - Susurro para sí mismo. Avanzo en dirección a su casa pasando a lado de ellos.

-Vayamos al karaoke, linda. ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado uno de ellos.

-Si, vamos. Sera divertido, preciosa. - Insistió el otro.

-No, gracias. Y ya tengo que irme, así que si me disculpan… - La rubia chica intento caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

Y al escuchar Mo la voz de la chica se dio cuenta que esa chica era Midori.

-Oye no te vayas, muñeca- Uno de los chicos la tomo de la muñeca.

Midori estaba aún más incómoda y no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, intento ser directa y actuar normal y aunque al principio le molesto un poco la actitud de esos chicos ahora comenzaba a asustarse. -Por favor, suel…

El brazo del chico recibió un fuerte golpe y acto seguido Midori sintió que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y subió su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Mo Guan Shan.

-Te dijo que la soltaras, bastardo. - Espeto el pelirrojo con algo de rabia.

\- ¿A quién le llamas bastardo? – El chico respondió enojado sobándose el golpe.

-Veo que no quedo claro. - Y Guan Shan se acercó para pegarles, pero Midori lo detuvo. –No lo hagas. No quiero que te lastimen…

-No te preocupes no lo harán- Sonrió.

Los tipos se fueron antes de que Mo siquiera los tocara.

-Tch, bastardos cobardes. ¿Oye estas bien? – Cuando Mo volteo a verla la ojiverde estaba pálida.

-Si, solo no sabía cómo alejarlos, pero llegaste justo a tiempo. Gracias por haberme salvado, Guan Shan-kun. - La rubia chica hizo una reverencia.

-No hay de qué. Y levántate, es lo que cualquier amigo hubiera hecho.

-Tu agarre en mi cintura fue muy cálido...- Dijo inconscientemente Midori, en cuanto dijo se tapo la boca con sus manos.

Mo Guan Shan se sorprendió por lo que dijo y por un momento había olvidado que había hecho eso. Sus mejillas se tornaron muy muy rojas y también las de Midori.

-Solo... fue por instinto… Ven a mi casa, ya es tarde. LeEs llamaremos a tus padres cuando lleguemos.

-E-Esta bien.

Y el pelirrojo y la rubia chica partieron rumbo a casa del primero.

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente update! (:**


End file.
